


Muted

by EZM2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Dean is a single father of two. They just moved back to Kansas so that John and Mary could help him with the kids after his divorce. Castiel is the new 3rd grade teacher, He is handsome and has the most beauiful eyes, but there is something different about it. Dean has long since admitted that he likes both women and men, but he is a little gun shy.What if Cas is just what he needs?





	1. Dean

**A/N: HELLO! Welcome to my SECOND Destiel story!**

**If you haven't read "Second Chances" then you should read that too**

**( it has NOTHING to do with this one, just another Destiel story of mine you might enjoy.)**

**Hope you enjoy this new story, I'm going back and correcting some things on the computer that I obviously missed on my phone.**

**I have already done this to all 9 chapters of "Second Chances" and plan to do it to "Saving Riley" My power rangers fic.**

**Like I said on "Second Chances" My thought is that life doesn't always have happy endings, so the least I could do was to give the characters in my stories their happy endings. So No main character deaths no crazy twist endings where main characters die.**

**As always, feel free to contact me. Email is best but feel free to PM me or follow me on Tumblr.**

**All of my information is on my profile. Emails come straight to my phone!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Muted** _

_**Chapter 1:** _

_**"Dean"** _

* * *

 

Dean reached over to turn off his alarm. Now that would be easy if he was cocooned in his covers, with only his hand reaching out to find the offending object in question.

Finally, his head emerged to scowl at his alarm clock which read _ **6:00 am**_. Hitting the snooze button, admittedly a little too hard, he groaned. "Time to get up" he sighed, talking to no one.

He grumbled and swayed as he walked down the dark hallway, cursing quietly as he ran over some toy that was left in the hallway.

He made it to the bathroom without breaking his neck, shockingly. He made a mental note to make the kids clean up _**before**_ bed, and not let them sucker him into another _'I'll do it tomorrow daddy'_. "Damn puppy dog eyes" he grumbled as he starts the shower.

When the water was the right temperature he stepped in and sighed in content as the warm water cascaded over his skin.

After his shower, and feeling more like he was now in the land of the living, Dean made his way to the kitchen and turn the coffee pot on. _'Time to get the demons up'_ he thought jokingly to himself.

He sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, and made his way up the stairs to wake the kids.

He made it to the top of the stairs and down the short hallway, he opened the first door on his left. He turned on the light because no way was he navigating the minefield that was his son's room in the dark.

Dean walked over to the bed and chuckled, his son was cocooned much like himself earlier. He pulled the cover off "Come on kiddo, time to rise and shine" he said happily. All he got was a groan from the child. "Come on kiddo, first day at your new school."

This time the child opened one emerald green eye, that matched perfectly with his father's, at him as if surveying the situation. Dean waited patiently until he saw the boy make a move. "Come on Xander, we are gonna be late. I still have to get your sister up" he explained.

There was a thumbs up from the boy and Dean exited the room. He made his way to the door beside Xander's room. He opened the door and turned on the light, to yet another minefield.

He repeated the process of getting Xander up and got about the same response. "Come on Sammy, it's time to wake up" he then got a thumbs up from her, much quicker than her brother He exited her room and headed for the stairs.

Stopping on the landing he turned and called back "I'm going to drink coffee so I can feel human, get up and get dressed." He said before descending the stairs. "Don't forget your teeth" he called over his shoulder before he came to the bottom of the stairs.

About twenty minutes later, still no kids, Dean glanced at the clock _ **7:30.**_ He walked over to the stairs and yelled up "The car is leaving at _**7:45**_ with or without you, breakfast or no breakfast. I suggest you get your butts in gear" he warned.

Before he could get the whole sentence out the kids came fumbling down the stairs, fully dressed and bickering on their way down. ' _Hmmm I didn't have to use threats this morning'_ he thought to himself and chuckled out loud.

You would think they were twins by the looks of them. They resembled each other so much, basically carbon copies of their father, with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Not to mention the freckles that are scattered on their noses and cheeks.

But they weren't twins. They were only a year apart. At nine Xander acts just like his father when he was younger, much to Dean's dismay, which included old band shirts and a temper. At eight Samantha was the exact opposite of her father and brother, Dean was definitely happy about this he did _**not** _ think he could handle another him or Xander.

Samantha reminded him of his brother Sam, who she is named after. They haven't been close for years but Dean loves his little brother. She loves to read and has top marks in her class, just like Sam. They're so much alike sometimes it makes Dean smile a sad smile. He misses his brother.

"Sorry but _ **Xander.** **"**_ She said putting emphasis on her brother's name and glaring his direction "Took _**forever**_ in the bathroom!" She finished exasperatedly.

"Hey!" Her brother exclaimed, "It takes a while to look _this_ good" he said, gesturing to himself and smirking. That smirk could almost rival his father's, almost. Dean chuckled. "Okay okay, go eat some breakfast guys." He told them. They ran off to the kitchen for a pop tart and a juice.

Once they ate all they wanted it was _ **7:** **45**_. "Okay, load up. School time" Dean Instructed them. They raced each other out to the Impala sitting in the driveway, racing for the front seat. "Both in the back!" Dean called as he locked the door.


	2. Castiel

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 Everyone! Than** **k ya'll for such a positive response!  
**

**As always, feel free to contact me. Email is best but feel free to PM me or follow me on Tumblr.**

**All of my information is on my profile. Emails come straight to my phone!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Muted** _

_**Chapter 2:** _

_**"Castiel"** _

* * *

Castiel awoke with a start _'I'm late!'_ He screamed internally and jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the water quickly, not waiting for it to get warm, he hissed as he stepped into the water.

After a quick shower and literally throwing on his clothes, his tie was even lopsided, he grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water and bounded out his front door.

He made it to school in record time, before any students arrived. He plopped down at his desk just as students started to pile in, greeting him as they took their seats.

"Good morning Cas!" Each of them called and he gave them a small wave. Once everyone was in their seats he went to the board and wrote **"Good morning class!"** In big letters and smiled when they all said good morning in unison.

He grabbed his roll sheet and passed it around the room for the kids to put an **'X'** by their name. He then wrote **"History!"** On the board. **"Read chapter 3 and answer questions"** was written under that, he turned and knocked on the board twice signaling the class to look up.

He took up the roll sheet and went over to his desk to record the roll for the day while the kids got started on their history work. The day had gone by without a hitch, it was story time. Yes, they were in third grade now but Cas liked to keep them as young as possible for as long as possible.

So he goes all out for story time, acting crazy and just having fun. He had them all seated on the floor and hit play on the radio. He was halfway through the story, the kids were laughing like crazy when he hears a knock at the door.

_**Dean's POV.** _

It took longer than he thought to get to school. He had already gone in and made sure the kid's transcripts came and all that _parental_ stuff. He then walked Xander to his room and were on their way to _'MR. Novak's room'_ Dean reminded himself.

It was already thirty minutes into the morning, so all the classes had already begun. 'So much paperwork. I hate paperwork ' he grumbled to himself as they made their way down the hallway.

"You okay there squirt?" He asked Sam. She smiled up at her father "Yeah Dad, I'm fine" she assured him. "I just hope this school will be challenging" she finished. Dean chuckled softly _'Sounds just like Sammy.'_ He thought sadly.

They finally found themselves in front of the correct classroom. He knocked on the door and opened it. Dean was a little stunned. In front of him was a slightly thin man, with unruly black hair. Said man had **_beautifu_** l blue eyes, eyes that you most **_definitely_** could lose yourself in.

But that wasn't what shocked Dean, what shocked him was that the man had the sleeves of his white button-down folded up, showing off a tattoo on both forearms and a tie tied around his head.

They had heard laughing before they walked in, probably because of the site in front of him, but now you could hear a pin drop. The man in front of him straighten up, as if putting on his professional 'mask', and took off the tie on his head, setting it down.

He made his way over to Dean and held out his hand, He took it and shook. "Hello, I'm Dean" he introduced himself with a crooked smile. _'What are you doing, don't smile at a stranger like that you idiot'_ he chided himself. "And this is Samantha, she's in your class"

The man's face lit up but he didn't respond. Dean raised an eyebrow at the lack of communication coming from this man. The blue-eyed man walked over to what Dean assumed to be his desk and he waved Dean over.

Dean walked over there, Sam in tow, and watched as he sifted through the papers on his desk and grabbed a piece of blank paper and scribbled something down. Dean raised another eyebrow and read what the man wrote.

**"Hello! My name is Castiel Novak."**

Dean made a face and asked "What's going on..? Why aren't you saying anything..?" Dean asked hesitantly. _'Was this apart of whatever he was doing when we came in..?'_ He wondered to himself.

Castiel grabbed the paperback and scrawled something else down quickly.

**"I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you by not speaking. You see, I can't. I'm mute"**

Dean just stared at the paper for a minute and nodded. He looked back up at Castiel, who was still smiling. _'He must be used to giving people a chance to let it sink in'_ Dean thought again. "Oh" was all Dean could say ' _Real smooth Winchester!'_ He chided himself.

Castiel went over to his board. **"Time for math!"** He wrote on, there was a collective groan for the class. He smiled and continued to write as the kids chattered.

 **"Page 21-25 Show your work"** he then knocked on the board twice and all the talking stopped and all eyes were forward, impressing Dean. Castiel wrote again **"This is Samantha, she is new. Be _NICE_ "** he underlined the word nice a few time, Dean smiled. Castiel made his way back to his desk and grabbed the paper again "She can take any open Desk, it's nice to meet you, Samantha!" He wrote with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Novak!" She said happily. He smiled and shook his head and scrawled **"Call me Cas"** across the page. _"Cas"_ she corrected and went to take her seat.

"It was nice to meet you Cas, I'm gonna go and let you get back to teaching." Dean said holding out his hand, Cas took his hand happily and nodded his head as if saying ' _You too'_

Dean exited the classroom and made his way to his car. _'You do **NOT** have a hot teacher crush!'_ He told himself over and over again. But it was useless, he had a hot teacher crush. Dean sighed muttering "this will be an interesting year."


	3. Hot Teacher for Dinner

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But I gott a chapter of "Second Chances" And this chapter up tonight so I'm on a roll.**

**As always, feel free to contact me!**

**Emails come straight to my phone!**

**My information is on my profile.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Muted** _

_**Chapter 3:** _

_**"Hot Teacher For Dinner"** _

* * *

The first week of school had gone by great, the kids were happy and doing great in their classes. Until Samantha had come home with a note that said Mr. Novak wanted to come over after school to discuss some things. He didn't know whether he was more nervous that his Sammy had been the one with a teacher's not or the fact that his 'Hot Teacher Crush' was coming to his house.

Well, let's just say the house was spotless come Friday evening at 6 pm when the doorbell rang. Dean was beaten to the door by Sam who slung it open and attacked her teacher with a hug "Mr. Novak!" She said happily and Dean chuckled at the shocked look on the teacher's face.

"Come on Sammy, let the man breath" he coaxed his daughter off of the teacher. "Sorry she's a hugger" he explained and stepped aside and granting Castiel entrance. "Come on in." he said blushing a little nervously and rubbing the back of his neck as Castiel passed him to enter the house.

Xander chose that moment to come downstairs and he huffed at the scene before him and being the blunt child that he is he said "Oh ** _jeez_ ** Dad, don't tell me you're going to hit on the _**teacher**_!" Shaking his head at the thought of his dad doing that.

Dean was mortified, to say the least, " _Alexander_!" He reprimanded "I'm _not_ hitting on _**anyone**_!" He assured him as his son who shrugged and went back upstairs. Dean reluctantly turned to Castiel, who was trying to keep from laughing, "I'm sorry" he tried and ran a hand down his face exasperatedly.

Castiel shook his head as if saying _'Its fine'_ , he then turned to Sam and signed something with his hands to her. "Okay! Good seeing you Mr. Novak!" She said as she raced to her room. Dean raised an eyebrow and ushered Castiel to the kitchen table.

 **'I teach sign language in my class, it makes my class easier plus it helps them in the future to know a whole different language, Sam is a fast learner'** he scrawls out quickly, answering Dean's questioning eyebrow.

Dean smiled "That's great Cas, I'm glad she gets the chance to learn something like that." he said happily and cleared his throat "Um...sorry about Xander...he has no filter between his brain and mouth" he offered lamely. Castiel shook his head

 **'Don't worry about it Dean, I know he was just joking. I get a lot of 'attention' from the moms of my students. Imagine their surprise when I tell them that I don't bat for their team'** he wrote and slid it to Dean who snorted laughing "I know the feeling, I _dread_ class parties, it was bad when I was married but now I'm sure they can sense _'divorced'_ on me. Those women are _nuts,_ I don't envy you" He finished with an exaggerated shiver.

Castiel smiles fondly and shook his head. "You think it's funny, my _**wife** _ just threw me to the wolves, she thought it was hilarious." He said laughing, not noticing the teacher's smile falter a little. "Anyways! You're here for something, what did you need to talk about? Is everything okay with Sam, is she okay?" He asked with concern.

Castiel smiles **'First off I want to say thank you'** he wrote and Dean raised an eyebrow **'Most people with a child as smart as Samantha automatically ask about her grades, you asked about _her_ and not her grades'** Dean chuckled as he finished reading the note "Well she's my daughter, I'd still love her even if she got D's...like Xander" he assured the man, which made him smile more.

 **'That's a great attitude to have'** he wrote and Dean grinned as the man continued to write **'I'm just a little worried about her making friends, she really hasn't made any.'** He began and Dean frowned **'She wants to stay inside at recess and eats by herself at lunch'** he continued, Dean's frown deepening.

 **'She is** **a bright young girl. One of, if not THE, brightest in my class. She just seems a little shy. I wanted to inform you, I don't want her to be lonely, it's the worst feeling'** Dean could hear the sadness in the man's words and nodded "I will talk to her and see what's going on, thank you so much. Most teachers wouldn't point this out to me, they're more worried about grades than other stuff" he thanked him nicely.

 **'You're welcome Mr. Winchester'** he replied on the paper **'I've taken up enough of your time, thanks for allowing me to meet with you.'** He said politely. "It's no problem Cas, and Dean is fine" Castiel nodded and shook the man's hand as he stood up.

"Kids! Come and say goodbye!" He called up the stairs as they reached the door. He heard footsteps and down came Sam, slowly followed by her brother "Can Mr. Novak stay for dinner Daddy please?" She asked hopefully, giving the puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed in defeat, he was nothing against those eyes, it was futile to argue. "Of course he's welcome to stay, that is unless he has other plans..." he said leaving it open for the teacher to answer.

 **'Are you sure Dean? I wouldn't want to impose'** he jotted down and handed it to Dean who chuckled "No imposition Cas, come and sit in the kitchen while I cook?" He offered and Castiel nodded "And you two" he said turning back to his kids "Homework" he ordered and they grumbled their way back upstairs as the adults went to the kitchen.


End file.
